pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Special Pikachu
When I had looked on ebay once, I ended up wishing I did not. Why? Because of a cartridge. Pokemon Special Pikachu Edition, or Pokemon Yellow, was a game I was really fond of. Until one day... I had 20 dollars my friend gave me from helping him do something with his house. So, I got on ebay and found a copy of Pokemon Yellow. Someone must have tampered with it. Pokemon was in red and Pikachu's eyes were red too. Must've been a weird game designed for people who are just that weird. Anyway, it was 25 Cents, so I bought it. When I got it, the sticker was gone."Hmm. Well, might as well see how the game works." When I popped it in the Gameboy, the screen was messed up. I got the cartridge out and it made some sort of suction with the Gameboy. Sure enough, there was black gunk on it. I wiped that away and put it back in. This time the Gameboy rattled like crazy, then the game booted. My party was Pikachu(Of course), Pidgey, and Onix. I was in a cave. I tried to see if any of my Pokemon had flash. When I looked, a Quilava appeared in my party. His name was "....", and he had flash. When I used flash, a message popped up: "Quilava exploded and died..." I looked at my Trainer Card before anything else happened. My name was Dare, my username I used on forums. My playtime was "99999999999999999:00" and my pic was not there. I backed out and it said, "Dare used Torch!" There was only 1 thing there. Another Player...I tried to talk, and it said "??? Wants To Battle". His party was really weird. All of his Pokemon were crying. "What the...." I said to myself in my mind. Then the trainer spoke "What?" I tried to talk to him again. "Are you a player?" "What player? This is real life." "So you're a real person???" "Yeah, I just woke up in this cave with these weird animals." I nearly screamed from what I heard. "You are in a video game....Dude...How can you hear me??" "I don't know. I just can, I guess." "What's your name?" "My name is-" Then the Gameboy Turned off. The cart popped out and fell on the floor. Blood dripped out of the cart. I wiped the blood up and tried to power it on again. Once it turned on I was screaming at this point "HELLO??? ANSWER ME, HELLO???" After a few minutes I heard him again. "HELP MEEEEEEEE" Then a text box popped up on the blank screen."Pikachu Killed ???" I Had Heard A Distorted Scream.Then the Gameboy turned off again. I tried to turn the game back on but all it said was "No..." Then It would turn back off. Two Hours later after I had buried the cartridge and shot it 10 times with a gun, I heard crying from my neighbors. I went over and they quickly handed me their phone."Look at the texts!!" I looked and it was a text from their other neighbors which they knew very well.This Is what it said "Oh Crap I think I can hear your husband in a cave LOL" "I think I hear him again!" "I Just heard a thunderbolt from in the cave and I finally got the rock away from the entrance of the cave and he is dead!"I remembered something from that game I played...The Guy got shocked by Pikachu and I heard his distorted scream."That game...." 7/14/2014 Hey guys, Me Dare again. Today I did a whole new redo on this pasta. Here it is. "Pokemon: Special Pikachu Edition: http://pokepasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Special_Pikachu_Edition Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game